1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel providing with a grounding structure appropriate for a film-typed front filter and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel is a display device using a visible ray emitted from a fluorescent substance when the fluorescent substance is excited by an ultraviolet ray generated by a gas discharge. The plasma display panel PDP driven by the method is in a new trend in that PDP is thinner than a cathode ray tube CRT which is mainly used in a display device so far and light, and a high definition large screen can be realized. The plasma display panel consists of a plurality of discharging cells arranged in a matrix, each discharging cell configures one pixel, and the discharging cells gather to form an entire screen.
In general, a plasma display panel provides with a panel formed by that an upper substrate is cohered to a lower substrate, a front filter mounted on a front surface of the panel, a back cover formed to wrap a rear surface of a plasma display panel, a filter supporting portion connecting the front filter with the back cover and a front surface cabinet supporting the front filter. A radiative plate and a substrate are further formed on a rear surface of the panel, the substrate supplies a driving signal to a panel, and the panel displays a predetermined image in response to a driving signal.
In describing the operations of the above-described components in detail, the panel forms an image, the back cover protects the panel from an external impact and blocks an electromagnetic interference EMI emitted to the rear surface of a plasma display panel. The front surface cabinet is combined with the back cover to perform a role supporting the filter supporting portion and a supporting filter. The front filter blocks an EMI generated from the inside of the panel and prevents an external light from being reflected. To obtain this, a plurality of layers such as an antireflection layer, an optical characteristic layer, an EMI cutoff layer, and a near infrared ray NIR cutoff layer are provided on a front surface filter.
The filter supporting portion electrically connects the front filter to the back cover so that an EMI transmitted to a front surface filter is emitted to the outside through a back cover. In addition, the filter supporting portion performs a role preventing an EMI from being emitted through a side surface of a plasma display panel.
In describing a role of each layer of the front surface filter more particularly, the antireflection coating prevents a light impinged from the outside from being reflected to the outside again to improve a contrast of a plasma display panel. The optic characteristic layer lowers a brightness of red R and green G out of a light impinged from a panel and improves an optical characteristic of a plasma display panel by raising a brightness B. The EMI cutoff layer blocks an EMI and prevents the EMI impinged from the panel from being emitted to the outside. The NIR cutoff layer blocks an NIR impinged from a panel. The NIR cutoff layer prevents a NIR more than the reference from being emitted to the outside so that signals are normally transmitted from a remote controller to a panel.
In addition, it is general that a glass layer is further inserted as a glass consisting of the front surface filter so that a plurality of layers composing the front surface filter are firmly maintained. In addition, it is general that the EMI cutoff layer and the MIR cutoff layer are provided to the innermost of the front surface panel in order to improve a block capability of an EMI and NIR transmitted from the inside of a panel.
In the meantime, the front surface filter is electrically connected with a back cover through a filter supporting portion provided as a specific structure to emit a signal filtered by an EMI cutoff layer and a NIR cutoff layer of a plurality of layers of a front filter to the back cover. In addition, the filter supporting portion contacts with an inner surface of the front surface filter to contact with the EMI cutoff layer and the NIR cutoff layer out of a front surface filter.
However, a glass is inserted in the conventional front surface filter, an entire thickness of a front surface filter is thickened and a weight of a front surface filter is increased, therefore a manufacture cost is risen.
In addition, a configuration of a filter supporting portion becomes complicated and a manufacture process becomes difficult so that the filter supporting portion contacts with the innermost surface of the front surface filter.